


The Witch

by Unfairempress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Other, Shiny clone, Short One Shot, The Force, WIP, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairempress/pseuds/Unfairempress
Summary: A very short work about a group of Clones that get lost during a battle with some clankers.
Kudos: 2





	The Witch

The Clones watched as the clankers walked passed them. It was like the droids didn’t even notice that they moved around an unseen force. The Clones had been separated from the main part of their battalion and ended up in the forest part of the planet. Behind enemy lines. They stared at the droids in confusion.

”Captain, Sir, what do we do now?” ask the Shiny Trooper.

”Let us retreat for now. Go into the forest.” said the Captain painted in orange.

The men followed the Captain through a break in the trees.

”Keep on alert,” said the Captain.

The Clones all made some sound in agreement. The path seemed to go on forever until they saw a small cottage nestled up against some hills. The Captain decided on checking out the cottage since it had been hours of walking to get here. They get up to the door.

”Should we knock?” asked the Clone with a bear painted on his helmet. ” I mean someone could live here.”

”Why would anyone live here? It's in the middle of nowhere?” said the Shiny.

”Because they don't like people. I don't know. ” said Bear.

”Just knock,” said the Captain.

Bear knocked on the door. As he does, the door crept open. The men all turn to look at each other then back at the door.

”Now I definitely don't want to go in, ” said the medic, Stim.

The Captain sighed and headed in the dwelling. The room is filled with drying herbs everywhere causing the room to smell of mint and earth. The aroma flowed through the men. A few lights were on telling them someone was home. The Captain heard humming coming from a different room of the home.

”Come in all the way boys, ” they heard a woman say. 

______________  
”That is just a bunch of Jetii hoodoo. There is no light or dark side of the force. The grey is only a myth. There is no twisting evil nexus of the force. There is only the force. It just is. It is all around us. It's in all of you. In me. It's a part of how this universe works. Without it we would not exist here and now.” said the Witch. ”The light and dark side are a Jetii thing to separate what is moral by their standards. What is moral and immoral? Hm? How is having the power to use the force bad or good? The force lets us use it for whatever we do with it. It itself is not good or evil. It is the force. It was here before us. It will be hereafter us.” 

The Shiny nodded at her in awe.


End file.
